Ella es mia
by iriii
Summary: Blossom sufre de constantes abusos de su amigo de la infancia y vecino, brick, quien no le permite salir con uno de sus compañeros de clase que se le ha declarado. ¿Qué esconderán los abusos de brick?
1. Chapter 1

**!Hola! Espero les guste un oneshot de dos capítulos de los rojitos :) Saludos!**

 _*Pensamientos de blossom_

.

.

.

En sus manos podía observarse una carta que contenía una caligrafía perfecta y precisa. Firmada por un chico anónimo.

-Yo…recibí una carta de amor – musito sorprendida y ruborizada. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

( **"Love Good Time" - Opening** Ookami shoujo to kuro ouji)

Ai aru koto nante

Motometari shinai yo

Tada, anata ni shitagau no

Ai no "a" no ji nante

Moto kara shiranai yo

Tada, anata to itai

"Hai" no kawari wa "wan" desho?

Sono kurai raku ni yaru wa

Ii booifurendo no furi wa

Kore kurai ni shite sa

 **En la azotea**

Blossom se encontraba sentada en el piso mientras volvía a releer la carta con atención.

 _Dice "Si esta bien, por favor quiero oír tu respuesta. Te estaré esperando en la biblioteca después de la escuela"_

Blossom comenzó a rodar de lado a lado cómicamente en forma chibi

 _¡Esto es tan repentino!_

De la nada sintió como le arrebatan la carta de las manos y miro hacia arriba extrañada.

-¿Una carta de amor?– dijo un chico leyendo la carta con el ceño fruncido- Te estas poniendo toda sentimental

-¡Brick! – dijo sorprendida de verlo allí

Ciertamente brick era un chico pelirrojo, alto, ancho de espalda y tenía los ojos color sangre. Su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme del colegio pero con la corbata mal ajustada y con un par de piercings en la oreja. Su rostro parecía estar acostumbrado a la expresión de fastidio plasmada en el, y era reconocido por su actitud hostil.

-¡Dámela! – Le dijo estirando su mano hacia la carta pero brick comenzó a romperla en mil pedazos -¡No, para! – le pidió

-¡Brick! ¿Esta bloss-nee chan allí? – grito miyako desde la puerta sonriente. Al ver a brick rompiendo un papel, se acerco a ellos curiosa - ¿Y ese papel?

-Una carta de amor para blossom – respondió brick haciendo una bolita con lo último que quedaba de papel y tirandolo al suelo como basura

-¡¿Heee?! ¿Hay un chico que le gusta alguien tan torpe como onee-chan?! – dijo mirando a brick sorprendida

-El debe tener malos gustos. El mundo se va a acabar – negó con la cabeza incrédulo.

Mientras su hermana menor y brick hablaban, blossom se arrodillo donde la carta estaba echa añicos y las miro con el rostro acongojado.

En su vida no había libertad.

Todos los días….

En sus recuerdos aparecían miyako sonriente y brick con sus cuadernos en mano mientras se lo entregaban y le decían "Haz mi tarea".

Todos los días…

Se veía a miyako peinándose en la mesa despreocupada, mientras brick tenia una mirada aburrida y volteaba a verla cocinar diciendo "¿Falta mucho para comer?

Todos los días…

Blossom se encontraba sentada en la mesa con brick a su lado mientras trataba de explicarle matemáticas y el la miraba con un gesto burlón, un gesto lleno de arrogancia mientras le decía "Tu voz es demasiada baja ¡Explícamelo de nuevo!"

Siempre había estado obedeciendo a su amigo de la infancia y vecino, brick, que iba un año mayor que ella y a su hermana menor miyako.

 ***En la biblioteca***

Blossom se había escabullido y había ido de incógnito a la biblioteca. Estaba parada cerca de la sección de telenovelas mientras sostenía un libro a la altura de sus ojos para estar un poco escondida.

 _¿De verdad le gusta alguien como yo?…_

Bajo la cabeza y sonrío con amargura

 _Alguien tan torpe como yo…_

De pronto no se dio cuenta y cuando iba a voltear para volver a poner el libro en su sitio e irse, choco contra alguien y por suerte pudo evitar la caída

-¡L-Lo siento, ya me iba! – le dijo apenada y se dispuso a irse de allí pero esa persona la tomo del brazo

-¡Espera! No te vayas. Te estaba esperando

Blossom se sorprendió y volteo a verlo. El debía ser el de la carta.

 _¡¿Shin akimura?!_

Shin tenía el pelo rubio de punta y tenia ojos azules. Su brazo derecho estaba lleno de tatuajes y los expansores que lucia en la oreja eran del tamaño de una moneda de cinco centavos. Era alto y delgado, y lucia unas muñequeras negras que dejaban ver sus dedos.

-Ven conmigo – su expresión era calida y amistosa, a pesar de su apariencia hostil.

* **En el salón 2B***

-¡Bloss! – Grito brick desde fuera del salón para que la chica saliera - ¡Hey blossom! – Al ver que la pelirroja no salía, abrió la puerta del salón de una patada, asustando a todos los estudiantes y haciendo que miyako suspirara detrás de él -¡Dije que vamos a casa, sorda!

Ambos chicos observaron el sitio de blossom vacío, confusos.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue? – pregunto miyako mirando a ambos lados del salón en forma chibi.

Brick observo un papel sobre el banco de blossom y se acerco a tomarlo, alarmado. Cuando vio que se trataba de la carta pegada con varios trozos de cinta, lo arrugo en su puño.

-¡Esa idiota…! – mascullo y salio a correr fuera del salón en dirección a la biblioteca

-¿Brick! – exclamo miyako sin entender nada

 ***En la biblioteca***

-¿Esta bien si me das una respuesta ahora? – le pregunto shin mirándola fijamente

Blossom se puso nerviosa, era la primera vez que un chico se le confesaba. Y no cualquier chico, sino que shin akimura. No era el más popular de su clase pero si era reconocido, y llamativo para las demás chicas.

Sintió como sus mejillas ardían y bajo la mirada al suelo, sin poder aguantar su penetrante mirada.

 _¿Qué debería hacer? Incluso en circunstancias normales me pongo nerviosa cuando tan solo hablo con chicos. Mucho menos para responder a su confesión…_

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

 _¿Qué debería decir?..._

Sintió como la mano de shin rozo su mejilla y ella se aparto bruscamente de modo reflejo, terminando en el suelo.

-Perdón – soltó el alejando su mano rápidamente – No quería asustarte. Es que justo ahora, tu aspecto cuando estabas pensando seriamente era muy lindo – dijo rascando su mejilla algo apenado por su impulso

-¿Eh?...- El rostro de blossom se volvió como un tomate y se sobresalto - ¡De ninguna manera! ¡De ninguna manera! – cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza en forma chibi cómicamente- ¡Mi cara es poco atractiva y mi personalidad es lúgubre!

Shin parpadeo, se agacho a su altura y la miro con desaprobación

-No deberías degradarte a ti misma así. Eres hermosa. Incluso tu humilde personalidad – le dijo con sinceridad haciendo que ella sintiera su corazón acelerarse rápidamente – También tus defectos. Yo…- desvío la mirada y tapo su mirada con el fleco, avergonzado – Yo amo todo de ti.

Blossom sintió como una oleada de calor la invadía, una agradable sensación que se situaba en su pecho. Jamás le habían dicho palabras tan bonitas.

 _Shin-kun…._

-Se que nunca pudimos hablar correctamente, pero todo este tiempo te estuve observando y me moría de ganas por hablar contigo. Y cuando te toco ser compañera de mi mejor amigo en el trabajo de biología de verdad que estaba celoso de el…

El soltó aire como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa burlona.

-Anda, parémonos. Si sigo hablando de forma tan cursi vas a terminar odiándome.

Ella acepto su gesto, y cuando sus manos estuvieron en contacto ella lo miro con timidez.

-Umm…yo…

- **Te encontré –** musito brick a unos cuantos pasos de ellos

Ambos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo que les lanzaba una mirada de las que matan.

\- Brick… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Brick arrojo su mochila en medio de ambos haciendo que se separen y tomo a blossom del brazo, levantándola del suelo con brusquedad

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo! – Le grito tirando de su brazo hacia la salida – Nos vamos a casa.

-Brick, eso duele… -musito blossom siendo arrastrada con fuerza pero de un momento a otro shin también la tomo del brazo y la freno mientras le mandaba una mirada a brick.

- **Suéltala.**

Brick miro la mano del chico sobre blossom.

-¿…Que mierda es esto? – Mascullo viendo como ese chico sostenía el brazo de blossom como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. Eso lo hizo cabrear. Apretó su puño con fuerza y lo levanto, dándole un golpe en la cara a Shin.

-¡Para! – grito blossom viendo como shin caía al suelo con el labio sangrando.

Brick se arrojo sobre el y lo tomo de la camisa.

-¡¿Tu eres el que se confeso a blossom?!

-¡Ya déjalo, brick!

-¡Escucha! ¡Ella es mía! Si intentas hacer algo raro de nuevo ¡No te soltare así de fácil! – le advirtió soltándolo de un tiron mientras tiraba de blossom hacia el.

Shin escupió la sangre de su boca a un costado y se limpio con la muñeca mientras se levantaba y miraba a brick molesto.

-¿Acaso sabes como tratar a una chica, imbecil?

Brick volvió a tomarlo de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared con un ruido seco.

- **¡Los extraños deberían permanecer fuera de esto!**

 **S** hin entrecerró los ojos mientras que brick lo miraba con frialdad.

Blossom vio asustada como brick levantaba el brazo nuevamente y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Detente! – grito abrazando a shin para evitar que le golpeara

Brick la miro sorprendido por su acción y soltó a shin.

-¡Basta! – le pidió con ojos llorosos -¡No seas tan violento con shin-kun!

-Blossom… -murmuro shin sorprendido

-Que… -brick borro su expresión de desconcierto y frunció el ceño, furioso - ¡No le defiendas a el, blossom! ¡Aléjate de el, deprisa! ¡ **Es una orden!**

Blossom se acurruco en el pecho de shin y se negó a mirarlo, dando a entender que no iba a soltarse. Shin se conmovió por su acción y le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un gatito.

Brick los miro perplejo y por un momento se congelo, sin poder creérselo.

-¡Sensei, hay una pelea! – grito una chica entrando por la puerta con la directora.

Esto pareció despertar a brick de su trance y chasqueo la lengua. Blossom volteo a verlo preocupada, después de todo sabia que brick estaba a una llamada de atención a ser expulsado

-¡Mierda! – musito brick y salto por la ventana, huyendo de otra suspensión que seria su expulsión definitiva.

Mientras corría, se le vino a la mente la escena de blossom abrazando a shin y apretó la mandíbula ocultando su mirada bajo el fleco.

* **En la enfermería***

-Perdona, al final tú terminaste protegiéndome a mi – le dijo shin mirándola mientras ella le limpiaba la sangre del labio con un algodón.

-No, lo siento…te hirieron por mi culpa – le dijo triste. Brick siempre actuaba de manera precipitada y terminaba lastimando a los demás, pero ella sabia que el no era una mala persona. Aunque shin no podía saber eso…

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Puedo aguantar cualquier tipo de lesión si es por tu bien. Te amo ¿recuerdas? – le dijo divertido, colocándose una pequeña curita en su labio superior mientras ella se impresionaba por sus palabras. El volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa animada y le guiño el ojo con el pulgar arriba - La próxima vez seré yo quien te proteja, ya lo veras.

Desde entonces shin había acompañado a blossom a casa. Intercambiaron números. Y blossom finalmente le respondió con un "si"

 ***En la casa de blossom***

 _T-Tengo…novio…._

Blossom se encontraba sentada en su puff abrazando una almohada contra ella con el rostro ruborizado.

 _Y además…!mañana tengo una cita!_

Observo su celular donde había un mensaje de shin que decía si quería que fueran al parque de diversiones y ella le había respondido que si. Le llego otro mensaje que decía "Genial, te recogeré a las 10"

Blossom se puso muy feliz mientras abrazaba más la almohada, sonriente. Dijo que la recogería a las 10, como si fuera una princesa, como nunca la habían tratado.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación de abrió de par en par, asustándola un poco y vio que brick estaba en el marco de la puerta viendo su expresión.

-Tsk, deja de estar sorprendida todo el tiempo – dijo entrando y arrojándole unos libros que a duras penas ella atrapo

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mirándolos

-Son mis tareas. Tienen que estar hechos para mañana.

-¿Qué?...

-Y también empezando desde mañana te ordeno quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo, todos los días – su mirada se oscureció y entrecerró los ojos – **No te perdonare si te opones a mi.**

Blossom se asusto un poco por su mirada

-P-Pero…! Mañana yo…!

-…Tu… ¿ya tienes planes?

Blossom se abrazo a su celular con el mensaje de shin y evito su mirada

-Yo…- cerro los ojos y trago saliva nerviosa - ¡Tengo una cita con Shin!

La mirada de brick se ensombreció y apretó los dientes.

-¡Maldición! – le arrebato el celular de las manos y ella se sobresalto

-¡D-Devuélvemelo! –le pidió tratando de alcanzarlo

-¡Tu solo necesitas mirarme a mi! – la tomo de las muñecas y se abalanzo sobre ella, tirandola sobre la cama mientras ella cerraba los ojos asustada - ¡Tan solo olvida a ese chico! – Ella abrió los ojos y vio como brick se encontraba a dos centímetros de su cara, haciendo que su corazón latiera muy rápido por la cercanía y se sonrojara -¡Dentro de tu cabeza…llénala solo conmigo! – Exigió.

Ella se impresiono por sus palabras y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Q-Que quieres decir brick?

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella noto como la de brick se había suavizado. Vio como la mano del chico viajaba hacia su mejilla, acariciándole cerca del labio con la yema del dedo, haciéndola temblar.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo suave que son tus labios… – dijo en un tono tan leve que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharlo. Separo los labios, sorprendida por su lindo comentario y brick aprovecho esto para inclinar su rostro aun más sobre ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

.

.

 **Continuara**

 **Si les gusto dejen review. Saludos!**


	2. Cita arruinada

**Holis! Acá esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste :) Besos!**

.

.

.

Blossom noto como sus labios y los de brick estaban a milímetros de distancia, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente

 _¿Eh?_

 _¿Qué…?!_

Al ver que sus labios iban a entrar en contacto, cerró los ojos asustada. Su corazón latía furiosamente y sintió como su estomago le hacia cosquillas.

 _¡Que estas haciendo brick…!_

Una gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre brick empapándolo de la cabeza a los pies haciendo que saltara como un resorte y se quitara encima de blossom. Volteo a ver a la rubia que estaba a un costado de la cama mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Deberías enfriar tu cabeza brick-kun – le aconsejo miyako con un balde vacío en la mano

-¡Miyako! ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?! – Le reclamo brick furioso, con una venita en la frente -¡Ahora estoy empapado!

Blossom miro a su hermana en forma chibi, conmovida y con ojos brillantes

 _Miya-chan…!me salvaste!_

-Ahhh, debes de controlarte – le regaño miyako cerrando los ojos, exasperada – Tu deseo de monopolizar es como el de un niño.

-¡¿Qué?! - chillo el molesto

Miyako abrió los ojos, mirándolo con seriedad

-Tu estas enamorado de blossom, ¿cierto?

Blossom y brick abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos por las palabras de la rubia.

Blossom parpadeo aturdida y se pregunto porque su hermanita había dicho semejante tontería. Luego miro a brick, pero el solo callo e inclino el rostro hacia abajo.

 _¿Eh?..._

Lo miro con más atención.

 _¿Brick? ¿P-Porque no dices nada?..._

Comenzó a ponerse más y más nerviosa hasta que brick volteo a verla de reojo, con disgusto.

-¿ **Qué dices? Por supuesto que yo no quiero a esta chica fea –** respondió altanero dejando a los dos impactadas por sus bruscas palabras.

( "Love Good Time" - Opening)

Ai aru koto nante

Motometari shinai yo

Tada, anata ni shitagau no

Ai no "a" no ji nante

Moto kara shiranai yo

Tada, anata to itai

"Hai" no kawari wa "wan" desho?

Sono kurai raku ni yaru wa

Ii booifurendo no furi wa

Kore kurai ni shite sa

Blossom sintió que una roca le caía en la cabeza en forma chibi, y se reincorporo con un puchero y ojos llorosos.

 _¿F-Fea?_

 _¡Q-Que cruel…!_

-Ve a la cita con akimura, si quieres –le dijo el sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y caminando hacia la puerta empapado- Te liberare de ser la sirviente mañana.

Y salio de la habitación de un fuerte portazo.

Miyako suspiro, negó con la cabeza y se fue a su propio cuarto.

Blossom se encontraba arrodillada en la cama y bajo la cabeza, confundida.

 _Brick…._

En su mente apareció la imagen de el a punto de besarla contra la cama y se ruborizo con una expresión triste en el rostro.

 _De verdad no se en que esta pensando…._

 ***Al dia siguiente, en el parque de diversiones***

-¡Waaaa…! ¡Esto es muy grande! –exclamo blossom observando el lugar como una niña mientras shin reía de su expresión.

El miro de reojo el lugar y rasco su cabeza, vacilante.

-Si que es grande, quizás deberíamos….

-¡Ah!

Blossom fue empujada por una estampida de gente que comenzó a moverla para otra dirección pero shin la saco justo a tiempo.

-Uff, por poco….

-Hay mucha gente – comento blossom con una gotita en la cien mirando a la gente caminar de allá para acá

-Si, lo siento, dado que son vacaciones… -musito el y entrelazo su mano con la de la chica, haciendo que se sobresalte por el tacto – Así no te perderás.

Ella evito mirarlo a la cara. Avergonzada y feliz.

-E-Esta bien…

En ese momento brick apareció detrás de ellos con una expresión ensombrecida en el rostro. Levanto su vaso y volcó su bebida en las manos entrelazadas de ambos, haciendo que se suelten como un resorte.

-Oh que mal…derrame mi jugo – comento brick despreocupadamente, mientras los otros dos volteaban a verlo con sorpresa de verlo allí.

-¡Brick-kun! ¿Qué haces en este lugar? – pregunto blossom mirándolo preocupada

-¿Ah? – La miro como si fuera tonta - Evidentemente vine para jugar porque son vacaciones.

-¿T-Tu solo?– pregunto confusa, después de todo brick no era de las personas que iría solo a un parque de diversiones.

Brick frunció el ceño, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – mascullo, y ella negó con las manos rápidamente.

-¡N-No! ¡Es que-…!

- **Podrías no molestarnos, por favor –** intervino shin mirando a brickcon una ligera advertencia.

Brick borro cualquier expresión de fastidio en su rostro y lo miro.

-Oh pero por supuesto, akimura-kun – le dijo sonriendo amablemente y blossom lo miro incrédula al igual que shin - ¿Yo? ¿Molestarlos a ustedes dos? ¿Crees que haría algo tan maleducado? ¡Por favor! Adelante, sigan con su cita – agito su mano.

Blossom trago saliva, preocupada. Algo no estaba bien.

 _¡Brick-kun esta sonriendo gentilmente y llamo a shin-kun por su apellido…!_

-Estaré yendo por ahí "solo", asíque…por favor no se preocupen por mi – les aseguro sonriente.

 ***En los autitos chocadores***

Shin iba manejando en su auto a la par con blossom mientras reían, pero de un momento a otro, alguien lo choco desde atrás mandándolo a estamparse contra la pared con fuerza. Brick apareció por detrás y musito un "ups" mientras que con una mano manejaba y con la otra sostenía una bebida de limón.

 ***En la casa de terror***

En el medio del castillo encantado, podía verse a brick caminando entre medio de ambos mientras los tenia agarrados del cuello con la escusa de que esa atracción era muy terrorífica para entrar solo.

 ***En la montaña rusa***

En los primeros asientos del vagón, se veía a shin irritado, a su lado blossom preocupada y a brick en el asiento trasero, observándolos tranquilamente.

 ***En una cafetería***

Brick estaba comiendo en la misma mesa que blossom y shin con la escusa de que no había otra mesa libre, lo cual era mentira porque ambos vieron que a menos de dos metros había una libre.

Blossom vio de reojo a brick y luego siguió comiendo su pretzel.

 _Estoy preocupada…. ¿Por qué nos esta siguiendo a todas partes?_

Shin harto de que brick los siguiera a todos lados, aprovecho de que este seguía comiendo y tomo a blossom de su mano y salio corriendo con ella a rastras, alarmando a brick.

-¡Vamos!

-¿Eh? E-Esp-

Brick sobresaltado, se paro de la mesa y corrió tras ellos.

-¡Hey…! ¡Espera blossom!

Shin iba tan rápido que a blossom le costaba seguirlo y por culpa eso y de sus tacos termino doblándose el tobillo y cayéndose al suelo rodeada de gente que caminaba de acá para allá.

Shin freno y volteo a buscar a blossom pero había tanta gente que no la veía, y desgraciadamente tomo un mal camino para buscarla, alejándose aun más de ella.

Blossom adolorida trato de levantarse pero su pie le dolía mucho. Cuando abrió los ojos, observo como una mujer con taco filoso estaba a punto de pisarle la mano sin darse cuenta. Ella asustada cerró los ojos y espero lo peor.

 _¡Mi mano…!_

Pero en ese momento sintió como unas manos fuertes la tomaban de la cintura y la elevaban hacia arriba, salvándola justo a tiempo. Ella abrió los ojos y miro al chico sorprendida.

 _¡Brick!_

El aun la sostenía en el aire y respiraba agitadamente mirando como los tacos filosos se alejaban de su vista. Suspiro y la bajo al suelo con seriedad.

Blossom sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía al tener a brick aun agarrandola de la cintura y mirándola con tanta intensidad que le hacia poner la piel de gallina. Sintió mucho calor de repente.

 _El….me salvo_

El la soltó y su rostro preocupado comenzó a contraerse en una mueca de furia.

-¡TU, monstruo idiota! – La regaño mientras ella se paralizaba y se hacia chiquita ante sus gritos. El se agacho a la altura de su pie y lo elevo con delicadeza para observarlo mejor – Aaagh, te torciste el tobillo por caer con esos zapatos ¡Por eso te dije que esperases! Mira se esta poniendo rojo y todo

-Pero…-desvío la mirada con un pequeño rubor – Yo quería parecer elegante…

A brick le creció una venita en la cabeza

-Serás tonta – negó con la cabeza y suspiro – Dios mío – musito y de un movimiento la alzo como una almohada en su hombro y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Eh? ¡Hey! – Grito ella avergonzada de que la sostuviera de esa forma - ¡E-Espera brick! ¡Shin debe estar…!

- **Cállate.**

-¿Eeeeh?!

.

 ***En la enfermería del parque***

-Bueno, esta listo – anuncio brick guardando las vendas en el botiquín.

Blossom observo su pie mal vendado con una gotita en la cien.

-Brick de verdad eres malo en esto…- comento sorprendida –Mira, esta flojo y todo…

-¡Qu-! ¡Bueno, perdón! ¡Perdón! –le grito avergonzado y luego desvío la mirada – No puedo evitarlo. No puedo poner nada de fuerza en ello. Si te lo envuelvo demasiado ajustado, creo que te lastimare.

Blossom parpadeo sorprendida y lo miro atentamente unos segundos.

-¿Qué hay con eso? Aunque siempre estas haciendo cosas violentas, ahora mismo te estas contradiciendo a ti mismo.

Brick se rasco la cabeza, nervioso.

-B-Bueno, eso es….- de repente cayo al oír la dulce risa de la chica y la miro sorprendido.

-Eres muy extraño, ¿sabes? –Río - Aunque siempre me dices cosas feas o me tratas mal, siempre te preocupas mucho por mí aunque no lo digas. Por eso…gracias. – termino dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

Brick oculto su mirada bajo el fleco y se ruborizo. Sentía que ya no podía más.

Se paro de la silla y fue hasta ella, atrapándola en un abrazo imprevisto. El rostro de blossom se tiño de rojo y entreabrió la boca sorprendida.

-¡Esto es una orden! – Grito brick aferrandose más a ella- ¡Rompe con akimura y sal conmigo! – se separo un poco para poder apoyar su frente contra la suya con los ojos cerrados - ¡ **Enamórate de mi…!**

Blossom se quedo sin aliento.

 _Brick…._

 _Esto no es una orden, es más bien…_

Trago saliva.

 _Una confesión…_

Ella cerro lo ojos y pensó en el.

La vez que ella tuvo mucha fiebre y brick no durmió en toda la noche para poder cambiarle el trapo mojado de la frente cada una hora. Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado.

Cuando ella lloro por la muerte de sus padres y brick no se separo un instante de ella, susurrándole palabras de ánimo y cariño.

Esa vez que se quedaron encerrados en un ascensor y ella empezó a sentirse mal por su claustrofobia, y brick la abrazo y comenzó a relatarle historias para que pudiera distraerse.

Cuando un chico intento propasarse con ella en una fiesta y apareció brick para darle una paliza, furioso. Si no hubiera sido porque ella se puso en medio, brick lo habría terminando mandando al hospital.

Todas esas cosas habían hecho que inconscientemente terminara confiando en brick, por mas mal carácter que el tuviera.

El era importante para ella, y siempre lo seria.

Enseguida supo su respuesta.

Ella le dio un leve empujón para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Brick

El la miro fijamente, atento a las palabras que le iba a decir.

Ella le sonrío dulcemente y el se lleno de expectativas, quizás por fin podían estar solo ellos dos sin ningún akimura…

Quizás por fin podrían…

-Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte…

Se sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado a su alrededor y la cara de brick adopto una expresión de shock, tratando de procesar las palabras en su mente.

Blossom se alarmo por su estado.

-¡Ah…! Esto….en realidad quise decir que no te amo –trato explicarse mejor.

Un aura oscura comenzó a rodear a brick, asustando a blossom.

-¡A lo que me refería es que siempre te vi como un **amigo**!

Y finalmente, brick comenzó a evaporarse con el viento como el miserable infeliz que era…

-¡Ah, pero…! – Intervino ella con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas - ¡Aun no puedo olvidar lo que paso ayer!

Brick con esas palabras pareció volver a la vida y la miro sorprendido ¿acaso se refería a cuando el…?

Ella bajo la mirada, vacilante.

-Cuando tu rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, sentí como mi corazón latía muy rápido y el estomago me hacia cosquillas…Era una sensación extraña – Se agarro el pecho con expresión confusa –La verdad es que no lo entendí…. Fue algo extraño y me dio un poco de miedo, pero…creo que…-parpadeo sorprendida -… fue lindo.

Brick tardo unos segundos en entender lo que había dicho. Trago en seco y abrió sus ojos exageradamente, nunca se espero ese tipo de confesión de la chica mas torpe e inocente en el amor. Sus ojos que primero habían estado sobre los ojos de ella, ahora viajaron hacia sus labios y ya no resistió más.

Tomo el mentón de la chica, tomándola por sorpresa y se acerco lentamente.

Bloss que se había quedado atontada devolviéndole la mirada, reacciono dando 2 paso atrás.

-¿Q-Que haces?-intento que su voz sonara molesta, sin embargo fue mas bien dudosa, con algo de miedo en ella.

Brick le sonrío, y dio 2 pasos hacia ella. Subió una mano hasta su nuca, enredando los dedos en su sedoso cabello y con la otra la acerco a el por la cintura.

El se inclino un poco y alcanzo su boca. Fue una sensación cálida y agradable.

La respiración de bloss tembló un segundo y el pensó que por fin se decidiría a retroceder, por eso la agarro con firmeza y la beso con ansia, como si lo hubiera estado deseando hace tiempo. Movió los labios sobre los de ella mientras su corazón iba a mil por hora y pudo notar como ella aflojo las defensas y las mejillas se le sonrojaban. Ella comenzó a corresponderle con timidez, pero cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, soltó al chico y retrocedió como si acabase de hacer algo terrible.

-¡Nos…Nos besamos! – dijo tapando su boca

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – Brick sonrío con malicia – Que yo te gusto- dijo sorprendiéndola con sus palabras - De otro modo no te hubieras dejado llevar esos segundos, ni dejarte besar por alguien que no es tu "novio"

-Bese a alguien que no es mi novio…– repitió aturdida

-Debes cortar con el ahora mismo. Yo soy la persona que te gusta, no el.

-¡Soy una mala persona…!

-Sin duda.

-¡Shin se enfadara mucho conmigo! – dijo revolviéndose los cabellos, frenética

-Es lo más probable.

-¡Bese a alguien teniendo novio, ya no me podré casar! –lloriqueo en forma chibi

-Si la persona a la que besaste es con quien te vas a casar no pasa nada…

-¡Ya no soy pura!

-Oye…¿me estas escuchando?...

-¡Heriré a Shin! – los ojos tristes de blossom comenzaron a aguarse de verdad y brick enseguida se arrepintió de manipularla de esa manera. El no quería que ella se sintiera mal, solo quería lograr su objetivo que era que ella dejara a akimura de una buena vez. Pero como siempre, había sido egoísta y antepuso sus deseos a los de blossom, lastimándola.

Suspiro y escondió la mirada bajo el fleco. Odiaba verla llorar.

-No llores – le pidió tapando su vista con la mano – Por favor, no llores…

-P-Pero es que yo…-sollozo haciendo que brick apretara la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Tú no hiciste nada. Fui yo el que te beso, no tienes la culpa de nada.

Ella limpio sus lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero tenias r-razón…ese beso, me g-gusto…

Brick levanto la mirada y la miro incrédulo.

-¿De…de verdad? – le pregunto y ella asintió ruborizada, volviéndose a limpiar las lagrimas con la mano.

Blossom no pudo evitar mirar al chico que se mantuvo callado después de esas palabras.

Observo como una leve sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro mientras miraba a otro lado, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, como si no pudiera creérselo.

De alguna forma eso la enterneció.

Desvío la mirada y de alguna forma supo que era lo que tenia que hacer.

* **Al otro día, en la azotea de la escuela***

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te gusta alguien? – dijo shin sorprendido mientras blossom se mantenía cabizbaja.

-¡L-Lo siento! No lo sabia, pero al parecer es así….-entrelazo sus manos con fuerza – Perdona, fuiste tan lindo conmigo y yo te hago esto…

-No, no te preocupes- negó con las manos - Es mi culpa, tendría que haberme esforzado más. Soy un tonto

-¡No, yo soy la tonta! –Reclamo - De verdad creo que eres el chico perfecto. ¡Si no me gustara esta persona, estoy segura que tu me…! – Se sonrojo furiosamente por lo dicho -¡Aah, no!…quiero decir…y-yo… – comento esto ultimo negando las manos apenada, sacándole una sonrisa al chico y sin percatarse de que una figura los observaba muy molesto.

-Entiendo… - dijo con una sonrisa – Asíque, ¿Qué tipo de chico es, para que te haya gustado?

-Emm…-miro al suelo, pensativa y volvió a mirarlo – Bueno…la verdad es que el es bastante idiota, no es sincero y siempre me ordena sin importarle mi opinión -La figura que los observaba comenzó a sonarse los dedos, con odio.

"! _Esa imbécil…!_ " –pensó con ganas de ir a golpearla

-Pero…- blossom sonrío feliz, llamando la atención de ambos – Es quien mas cuida de mi…

La figura se la quedo mirando fijo y luego desvío la mirada, con el rostro sonrojado.

 _"De verdad que eres una tonta…_ "

Shin asintió

-Entiendo

Blossom le dedico una mirada de disculpa

-Lo siento, espero que no me odies por esto

-No podría odiarte aunque quisiera – le dijo el divertido y ella lo miro sin entender – Puede que haya aceptado que rompiéramos…pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a rendir – contesto con una sonrisa socarrona y blossom se quedo boquiabierta – Dijiste que yo te parecía el chico perfecto, ¿no? Bueno entonces eso quiere decir que todavía tengo oportunidad – le guiño el ojo y ella se sonrojo furiosamente

La figura escondida comenzó a arder en fuego, como un demonio.

-¡Ah, pero…!

-No te preocupes, puede que este chico te guste mucho, pero yo voy a hacer que te enamores completamente de mi – le dijo shin inclinándose hacia ella y depositando un beso en su mejilla. Ella se sobresalto y el río de su expresión mientras que la figura escondida parecía el mismísimo demonio sacando de no se donde una escopeta y apuntando al chico –Bueno nos vemos en clase. Será mejor que te prepares, porque no te dejare en paz hasta que en tu cabeza solo este yo – comento caminando hacia la puerta y mirándola de reojo burlón.

Blossom lo vio irse, sorprendida, y de un momento a otro sintió que le daban un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Ah! – gimió ella sobandose la cabeza

-¿A quien le dijiste que era idiota?! – le reclamo brick a sus espaldas con molestia.

Ella lo miro abochornada

-Aahh, no escuches conversaciones ajenas, ¡es vergonzoso!.

-Calla, esa es mi decisión – le pego en la frente con un dedo

-¡Eso duele! - lloriqueo

Brick la miro burlón pero luego como si se hubiera acordado de algo, desvío la mirada con seriedad

-¿Y que quiso decir akimura con que no se rendirá? –Frunció el ceño -¿Acaso no entendió que soy yo el que te gusta?

Blossom pudo notar la preocupación en los ojos de brick, y la sorprendió. Nunca había visto a brick inseguro por algo, de alguna forma le pareció lindo. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el la volteo a ver con seriedad.

-Escucha. Mañana tendremos una cita – le ordeno y le mando una mirada de advertencia – **Y no acepto un no como respuesta –** con esa contestación se fue por la puerta y cerro de un portazo.

Blossom vio por donde se había ido y suspiro agotada.

 _Brick, de verdad que eres una persona muy difícil…_

La puerta fue abierta nuevamente y brick se acerco a ella con un trapo que tenia olor a alcohol. La tomo del rostro y acerco el trapo hacia su mejilla, refregando con fuerza.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué estas haciendo?!

-¡Tengo que sacarte los gérmenes de ese tipo!

-¡Tiene un olor horrible!

-¡Pues aguanta!

-¡Nuuuu!

De alguna forma blossom pudo escaparse de sus garras y corrió escaleras abajo pero brick la siguió y en menos de un segundo la había acorralado contra la pared y la estaba llenando de besos por toda la cara para "desinfectarla" pero ella le dio una patada en la zona prohibida y salio corriendo con el rostro rojo mientras que el caía de rodillas al suelo, adolorido.

Mientras blossom corría sonrojada y con una expresión de miedo, pensó que había cometido un grave error.

 _¡Cuando me vea me va a matar…!_

* **Con brick***

Brick estaba cabizbajo sosteniendo sus partes íntimas, adolorido. Cuando levanto la cabeza tenia una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro y su mirada era de puro odio

 _" **Esa desgraciada...cuando la vea la voy a matar."**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bueno tenia pensado terminarlo así, pero aun estoy en duda. Ya veré jaja .**

 **Saludos!**

 **!Gracias a estas personas por dejar comentarios! :)**

 **angelsvampire29**

 **pato262**

 **betsy garcia**

 **Linadzuki**

 **o.O PerFect Maniac O.o**

 **Sweat Blueberry**

 **kaoru00233**

 **AlissonBxM15**

 **karito**

 **akira-chan1626**

 **Rin music**

 **Miku**

 **Lenka**

 **Karla Mizuki**


End file.
